


SongFic Requests

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi, Rare Pairings, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-12
Updated: 2006-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various ficlets and the songs that inspired them</p>
            </blockquote>





	SongFic Requests

**Author's Note:**

> All lyrics belong to the artists/writers.

_Sometimes [simplicity] I'm lost, sometimes I find  
The space to breathe the air  
When all I want is to kiss the sky  
All I want is to be alive in your arms  
And I live to see the stars  
Close my eyes and feel like I belong  
See the light soft, see the shadows hard  
When you try to understand_   
**Corey Hart, "Simplicity"**

It's still so unbelievable to Kyle, held in the depths of space in those solid, blue-clad arms. He'll never understand how he captured Superman's heart, how they came to be so bonded that the ring summoned the alien when Kyle was threatened. All he knows is those arms are his haven. His green bubble surrounds them both, as the strongest of the League uses infinite care to be sure Kyle is not hurt, and Kyle wants to melt. The love in those blue eyes outshines every star Kyle has ever seen, and he knows he is right where he belongs.

* * *

_(Everybody wants to believe in) love everlasting  
(We're all hoping to find) what I see in your eyes  
Ah  
[Tell me] that you'll always write me secret letters  
Sleep under the moonlight, dance under the stars  
[Tell me] that you're gonna kiss me in the morning  
Peaceful easy feeling, together we are one_   
**Corey Hart, "Tell Me"**

The pair lay as close to one another as possible, a shared sleeping bag on the ground out under the full moon. The sweat was cooling on their skin, and the night air had just enough of a chill to bring the gooseflesh to the surface. Connor thought the idea of Roy's to get away with Kyle was perfect. They both had needed it, and since arriving, they had shown each other just how much that was true. Now, as Connor kept his ear over Kyle's chest, he felt nothing but peace, in being back with his one true lover.

* * *

_Brother kiss the sky  
You're alive and hear the sound  
A million angels sing and dance around  
Celebrate your life from higher ground  
Sister kiss the sky  
And rejoice in who you are  
You are strong you belong  
On a shining star  
Resonate your life from higher ground_   
**Corey Hart, "Kiss the Sky"**

Dick heard her laugh, just before she threw herself off the building. He shot a line out, letting it catch almost the same moment that he leaped. His eyes scanned for the white-haired Titan, his eyes flicking over the image of blue on orange, as she started her upswing, her laughter barely cutting across the wind to flutter over his ears. His own laughter pealed out as she made a flawless landing, taking pride in her.

There were times when he might regret having Ravager as his apprentice, but tonight, with both of them flying, was not one of them.

* * *

_Angel  
The sound of your name on my lips  
Brings joy to my heart  
I will keep wishing for you  
All of my life been close to discover  
Smile of your face  
No one can replace  
All of my life journeys led me to you_   
**Corey Hart, "India"**

The echo of the name has barely died before Kon's there, holding Tim, and nuzzling into his hair. The perfect bliss of holding his lover close, of being back in the real world, alive and not trapped in limbo floods through him. He was stubborn before, cat footing around what Tim meant to him. He knows now the truth of it. Knows beyond doubt what it is to be happy. And knows that this friend is his soul mate, the tether that kept him tied to reality. Every step he had ever taken had led him right into Tim's arms.

* * *

 _Skin to skin, tongue to oooh! Come on honey hold tight  
Come inside, it's a passion play just for you  
Let's get lost in that magic place all alone now  
Drink your fill from my fountain of love, wet your lips_   
**Berlin, "Sex"**

Sometimes Roy thinks he should be upset at the way Grace can just pick him up and slam him into the wall. It's not often that he thinks that, though, because her mouth locking on his, her body grinding against him before he can even get out of the jock is too distracting. He doesn't have to feel with her, doesn't face the loss and hurt. For him, and with her, it's all about the body, about gratifying that post-battle itch to fuck until passing out.

He does resent the fact he's the one passing out most of the time.

* * *

_Looking back it seems to me  
The message in her eyes  
Left a lasting spell on me  
A feeling I can't hide  
Now I'm lost in a lovers daze  
And I'm not walking out  
Gonna give my heart away  
And hope that she will always stay_   
**Queensryche, "One and Only"**

It took Roy so completely by surprise. Even the dangerous flirting that had led them to this point, the place where masks no longer hid naked faces, could not have prepared him for what he saw. The hidden story in her eyes, the hints of shared tragedies, knowing pasts reached out, sank their hooks into him. He was shaken to his core, never have expected to find that in anyone, let alone one of the Bats.

If he stopped to think, he'd likely just push it off, make himself step away from the danger.

Cass doesn't give him that chance.


End file.
